


Love the view

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Hugh have a private moment in a hotel room bedroom, a very sticky moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the view

-Haa, yeah!!!!-Hugh said as Robert slide in his entire mouth on his cock and reached the base, his mouth was wet and Robert was doing a great job with it; it’s like it was a natural talent of Robert and Hugh didn’t let it go to waste.  
He grabbed him from his black hair and began plunging him further to get it more deep on the lengthens of his cock, Roberts beard hit Hugh’s balls and the feeling of them colliding was rough it itch almost…but the friction was divine.  
-You took it very well Robert, very well.  
Robert directed his blue eyes in Hugh’s green eyes to tease him about the view he was having, that he should consider himself lucky for the spectacle that he was receiving. Hugh moaned loudly just to make Robert know how much pleasure he was giving him, it came deep from his throat and doing so he leaned his head back showing his Adam’s apple to his lover.  
The Australian was having a lot of pleasure and Robert intended to maximize it, with is right hand he took the base of Hugh’s cock that was filled whit pelvic hairs and began sucking more abruptly and desperately on Hugh’s member making it harder in his mouth.  
Hugh was so close to cum so he took the cock out and when he did Hugh shot his load in Roberts face, making Roberts perfect beard fully ruined in cum; Robert opened his lips and let the cum that was dripping from his moustache into his mouth like it was a rejuvenating elixir.  
-Yeah, Hugh you do cum in large proportions, the rumours were true.  
-You know what else is true?... that I fuck splendidly.  
-Well we can’t disprove or prove the theory before we experiment on it, don’t we?

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!  
> (Hope you enjoyed)


End file.
